A transceiver is an important part in a wireless communication system, and has a structure including a transmitter 101, a receiver 102, a duplexer 103, and an antenna 104, as shown in FIG. 1.
The transmitter 101 receives a baseband signal from a baseband sub-system, performs digital interpolation and filtration on the baseband signal, converts the digital signal into an analog signal, and amplifies the analog signal to a power required in a wireless space. The analog signal is transmitted to the wireless space through the duplexer 103 and the antenna 104.
Similarly, the receiver 102 receives a signal from the wireless space through the antenna 105 and the duplexer 103, converts the received signal into a baseband signal, and sends the baseband signal to the baseband sub-system.
For the receiver 102, the analog signal transmitted from the transmitter 101 is mainly an interference signal. As isolation of the duplexer 103 is not sufficient enough, the interference signal is leaked through the duplexer 103 to an input end of the receiver 102. FIG. 2 is a structural view of cancelling transmitter interference by a transceiver in the prior art.
An amplitude phase adjustment unit 113 couples a part of output signals from the transmitter 101. An amplitude phase adjustment control unit 112 controls the amplitude phase adjustment unit 113 to perform amplitude phase adjustment on the coupled output signal. The amplitude phase adjustment unit 113 sends the signal after the amplitude phase adjustment to the input end of the receiver 102, to cancel the interference signal leaked through the duplexer 103 to the receiver 102.
However, amplitude phase adjustment is a complex number multiplication operation performed on the analog signal. If an in-band amplitude phase property is not flat, for example, an in-band gain is not flat or a group delay is not flat, an operation that is more complicated than the complex number multiplication operation is required for performing the amplitude phase adjustment. The phase adjustment unit 113 in the prior art can only perform amplitude phase adjustment through complex number multiplication, and thus the amplitude phase adjustment in the prior art cannot effectively perform the interference cancelling.